


Stupid Stunts

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drift/Rodimus brotp, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus pulls Drift along for some meteor surfing. Stupid stunts ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Stunts

**Author's Note:**

> [kiwisparked on Tumblr](http://kiwisparked.tumblr.com/post/140227385667/rodimus-taking-his-favourite-friend-for-his) posted this great image and a story was born in our heads. View the picture, leave kudos for the artist: [](http://kiwisparked.tumblr.com/post/140227385667/rodimus-taking-his-favourite-friend-for-his)

Rodimus looked at the screen and figured the timing was perfect. ::Hey Drift, I've got an idea for something fun we can do,:: he said privately over the comm.

::Uh and what would that be?:: Drift said, wary of Rodimus’ plan at first

::if I tell you you won't come and you will miss the coolest, neatest thing and it will be fifteen vorn before we have another chance,:: Rodimus said trying to get Drift interested rather than being told it was crazy idea.

::Alright.... alright... the coolest idea ever,:: Drift said, ::Where should I meet you and when?::

::The shuttle bay, we'll take the Rod Pod to where we need to go,:: Rodimus said already heading there with a cube of high grade for himself and a small box of energon sweets.

Drift pushed himself up to his pedes, wondering if he should possibly leave his Great Sword behind for this so he wouldn’t lose it on whatever crazy expedition Rodimus had in mind. Nah might as well bring it to defend himself just in case. He stretched quickly and headed out the door towards the shuttle bay.

Rodimus quickly entered the meteor shower’s coordinates.

Drift entered the shuttle bay and made his way toward the shuttle made in the image of his best friend’s helm. “Rodimus? Roddy?” he called.

“Yeah, I'm here,” Rodimus said grinning at his friend.

“So what is it that we’re doing?” Drift asked, stepping into the shuttle.

“Meteor surfing,” Rodimus said closing the door before Drift changed his mind.

“Huh...” Drift said. “Are you using Ratchet’s MARBs again?”

“Nah, he's got them locked up,” Rodimus said.

“Figured. He’s smart,” Drift said. “So how exactly do you plan on surfing the meteors?”

“Jump on and ride,” Rodimus said and grinned calling up an image of the meteor shower on the Pod’s screen.

“Alright,” Drift said, smiling a bit.

Rodimus flew the shuttle to the shower, then programmed it for autopilot, putting the call button in his subspace. As the door opened he hopped over to the meteor holding out a hand for Drift to help him on.

Drift made sure to tamp down on the bond with Ratchet, no need to startle the medic while he was working. Then he grabbed Rodimus’ hand and jumped onto the same meteor.

Rodimus looked around for the next meteor. “What a view,” he said and moved to hop to the next one, still holding onto Drift’s hand.

Drift hopped with him, whooping a bit at the thrill.

Rodimus grinned, hearing Drift. “Missed doing stuff with ya,” he said and stretched their arms a bit as he jumped to a farther one.

Drift, still attached to Rodimus, jumped with him and had to hang onto Rodimus’ back and spoiler as he stood on the edge of the meteor. 

Rodimus whooped, waving an arm like he was lassoing something. Forgetting a little that Drift was with him, he called up his flames.

“Ah! Roddy! No flames!” Drift called, letting go of his friend and side-jumping to another few meteors away.

Rodimus cringed. “Sorry, Drift,” he said looking over at his pal. He hopped closer to Drift on another meteor.

“Where to Roddy?” Drift asked, grinning.

Rodimus looked around to a group of meteors moving rather fast. “How about those,” he said already hopping over. Drift followed close behind him, getting the hang of the jumping now.

Rodimus turned and moved to jump to a larger meteor. Drift followed him, a little bit slower and a bit unsure of his pedesteps where his friend had more experience doing this.

Rodimus turned to check on Drift, then walked sideways on the meteor, watching the stars zoom by.

Drift hopped with a bit more surefootedness onto the next meteor behind Rodimus.

Rodimus turned his head watching a blue green planet like Earth pass by them off to the side. “Isn't this the coolest?” he asked.

Drift tried catching up to his friend, not seeing the small meteor heading for him and hit him in the back of the helm. “Rodimus,” he called as he tried to regain his balance.

Rodimus turned to go help his friend dodging flying bits of meteors as they pinged and dented his armor. “I'm coming,” he called.

“Roddy!” Drift called again, the hit to the back of his helm affecting his audial and visual parts of his processor. He reached out to his friend as more smaller meteors followed hitting him in the sides and arms

Rodimus finally reached a nearby meteor, grabbing Drift’s hand. “I got ya. Time to go I guess.” He pulled out the remote hitting the call button to bring the Rod Pod around.

Drift squeezed Rodimus’ hand, letting his friend guide him since his visual sensors were fragged up at the moment.

Rodimus guided them back slowly trying to watch for more meteors that might hit them. “Almost there,” he said looking back at Drift.

As Rodimus was opening the door to the Rod Pod a meteor skimmed up behind them, bumping the Rod Pod and smashing into Drift’s side, knocking his arm off so it was only clinging by a few wires as droplets of energon dripped in globules in the weightlessness.

Rodimus turned to look and saw Drift, taking his other hand to help him in. “Definitely time to go home,” he said quietly. He guided Drift to a chair, buckling him in and heading for the Lost Light.

“Roddy?” Drift asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Rodimus said.

“Do you remember who’s on duty in the medbay right now?” Drift asked.

“I think it was Ambulon and Flutter,” Rodimus said. “So no reason to worry Ratchet.”

“I hope you’re right,” Drift said, checking the bond again to make sure it was closed.

“Yeah me too,” Rodimus said thinking of Ratchet and his wrenches.

Back at the ship, Rodimus landed the Pod, then undid the seatbelt for Drift and helping him up. “We’re back,” he said.

“Help me to the medbay?” Drift asked, a bit wobbly on his pedes

“Of course,” Rodimus said, feeling bad about this already. He could see that Drift was a bit unsteady on his pedes. He thought of how he would sweet talk his way around Flutter and Ambulon.

Drift was starting to walk without Rodimus’ guidance, on course to hit the doorframe instead of the door itself.

“Hey, watch it,” Rodimus said, gently grabbing his friend’s shoulders.

“What?” Drift asked, letting Rodimus steer him.

“About to walk into the doorframe there,” Rodimus said guiding him down to the shuttle bay and corridor.

They arrived at the medbay. “We’re here,” Rodimus said turning on a grin for Flutter. They stepped through the medbay doors and Ratchet turned to see them, his smile died down, quickly seeing his mate’s arm barely hanging on.

“Oh frag,” Rodimus said.

“Roddy..?” Drift asked, not able to see what his friend was seeing.

“I uh was wrong, Ratchet’s here,” Rodimus said his voice growing quiet.

“Yes, I'm here,” Ratchet said as First Aid quickly moved to take Ratchet’s mate to a medberth. “Care to tell me what happened or shall I guess you got carried away practicing your sword fighting?”

Drift dug in his pedes for First Aid, as he opened his bond to Ratchet, trying to feel for his mate’s frame.

Ratchet frowned more moving to take Drift’s hand but continuing his glare at the “co-captain.”

“Uh we went meteor surfing and he got hit,” Rodimus said feeling like shrinking and hiding before Ratchet got out his wrenches.

Drift used a hand to feel up Ratchet’s face, confirming it was actually him before he kissed the medic on the cheek. “Hey I’ll be okay. I’ve survived worse.”

Ratchet almost smiled but looked at Rodimus. “You should have known better,” he said speaking to both his mate and Rodimus.

“You’re right...” Drift agreed. “I do know better... but I wanted to repair my relationship with my amica.”

Rodimus smiled a little. Ratchet frowned still. “Fine, the co-captain can help repair your arm, so he can perhaps learn to think more carefully before doing something so insane again,” Ratchet said. First aid looked at him surprised.

“Uhm.... I’m not sure I trust Roddy to do medical repairs....” Drift said, uncertain about this. “Especially not messing about in my processor. He can co-captain a ship and give a good speech....”

“Well there was two medics on duty but now I have my mate to comfort and…” Ratchet said looking at Drift concerned. He looked at Aid waving him to get on with work. “He can assist fetching things from the supply closet, the Aid or I will check Rodimus’ helm for damage, Drift.”

First Aid started scans on Drift. “Processor and sensor damage,” he reported. “Rodimus can fetch the wires and tubes from the supply closet.”

Drift pinged Ratchet over the bond, wanting a sense of closeness with his mate, even if the medic couldn’t provide it physically at the moment. Ratchet squeezed Drift’s hand, “I'm right here, sexy.”

“That meteor must’ve done more damage than I thought.... I thought I just heard you call me sexy in the middle of your medbay.....” Drift said.

First Aid let out a small chuckle. “You heard him right,” he said carefully opening Drift’s helm to repair the optic sensors. “Tell me when your vision clears or worsens.”

Drift shivered at the feeling of his helm being opened up, squeezing Ratchet’s hand with his good arm to keep himself from lashing out in vorn-old programs designed to protect himself from being so vulnerable. “Right....” he managed.

First Aid tweaked at the connection, carefully as Rodimus came back with the supplies.

“It's okay, Drift,” Ratchet said patting the good hand with his free one.

 _::Can’t see. Vulnerable....::_ Drift told Ratchet.

 _::He has to make the adjustments with you online, so you can tell him when your vision returns,::_ Ratchet replied and kissed Drift’s hand.

 _::You don’t know how much I wish it was you doing the repairs instead. I trust you....::_ Drift said.

 _::Well I trust him and because of relationships I'm not allowed to treat you. Wouldn't want to, do not want to hurt you,::_ Ratchet said.

Drift suddenly remembered that he was squeezing Ratchet’s hand. _::I’m not hurting you, am I?::_ he asked.

 _::No, you're not hurting me,::_ Ratchet said.

Drift blinked as part of his vision returned to him. “Wait ... wait I saw something there for a moment.”

First Aid slowly went back on his adjustments with pauses. “How about here?” he asked.

“There... there stop....” Drift said. 

Ratchet looked at Drift. “How do I look, kid?” The swordsmech lurched forward wrapping his good arm around Ratchet and kissing him. _::I'll take that to mean good,::_ Ratchet said and returned the kiss.

First Aid carefully closed the helm and went to see about the audials. One of Drift’s audials flickered as the medic touched it. “Can you hear me?” First aid whispered. Drift didn’t react to the whisper. First Aid made a slight adjustment to the audial. “How about now?” He asked again.

Drift practically jumped off the medberth, accidentally smacking Ratchet and sending his almost-useless arm swinging.

“Calm down,” Ratchet said looking at Drift. “You're alright.” Trying to push Drift back down on the medberth.

“I’ll just adjust that,” First Aid said.

“Thanks,” Drift said, moving the finial about.

“You're welcome,” First Aid said as Ratchet sent Flutter a message.

::Meteor surfing with Drift, you need to be more careful, Roddy,:: Flutter said privately.

::Uh, yeah right,:: Rodimus said looking at a still glaring Ratchet.

Drift used his good hand to get Ratchet to pay attention to him, noticing that he was trying to burn a hole through Rodimus’ spark with just his optics.

“Sorry,” Ratchet said smiling at Drift as First Aid carefully worked on the arm welding wires and fixing energon lines.

Drift ran his hand over Ratchet’s intake vents on his cheek armor. Ratchet patted Drift’s cheek with his free hand. _::You’re taking the rest of the shift off after this...::_ Drift asked.

 _::Of course,::_ Ratchet said. _::And feeding you energon sweets.::_

 _::Sounds good,::_ Drift said, licking his lips, glossa barely peeking out. Ratchet chuckled.

First Aid carefully welded the arm back on, done with the inner workings. “There,” he said stepping back.

Drift let go of Ratchet and sat up, working the re-attached arm. “Feels good.... better than good...”

“Well he is one of my best students. I'm taking the rest of the shift off. You can call Flutter back in,” Ratchet said.

Drift hopped up off the berth. “Thanks Aid. Roddy.... that was fun... but let’s not do it again anytime soon,” he said, going over to his friend and playfully punching him in the arm.

“Right,” Rodimus said grinning and then felt Ratchet smack him on the back of the helm.

Drift winced but then smiled. “At least that wasn’t one of his famous wrenches.”

“Don't give him…” Rodimus said as Ratchet threw a “famous wrench” at him. 

“Do give me ideas,” Ratchet said grinning.

Drift walked over to Ratchet and hooked his hand through the medic’s arm and turned around with him to lead him out of the medbay. “I thought we had plans, sweetspark...” he said.

“We do,” Ratchet said letting Drift lead the way.

“We don’t want to compromise the captain’s ability to lead anymore than it already is....” Drift said.

“Right, right,” Ratchet said leaning over to give Drift a quick kiss on the cheek vent.

“Did you remember to refuel at mid-cycle?” Drift asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet replied.

“Good,” Drift said.

“You?” Ratchet asked, though he knew the answer.

“Course,” Drift said

Ratchet entered the code for their hab suite letting Drift go in first. Then he followed and the doors closed behind them.


End file.
